Snape Snaps ONE SHOT
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: The Philosophers Stone scene following Snape's encounter with Fluffy where he is being tended to by Filch. Told from Snape's POV. ONE SHOT. Please R&R.


_Disclaimer - Just in case it is not clear to everyone. I am not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter and I don't intend any copyright infringement. I don't make a profit from the stories and am putting this disclaimer on my stories in order that it is very clear if anyone official should wander by. _

_Author Note: This is a re-telling of the scene from PS/SS where Snape is having his injured leg tended to by Filch but told from the Point of View of Snape. It has previously been posted at COS forums but I am going to put it here too in case it gets purged from the board there. It does have an OotP spoiler in it – this is your only warning. Sorry for the rubbish title for this one – I really couldn't think if anything to call it – suggestions are welcome._

**Snape after meeting Fluffy**

Professor McGonagall closed the door to the staff room behind her as she hurried away downstairs towards the grounds. Snape smirked a little as he thought of her chasing after the fictional Gryffindor students breaking school rules by riding their brooms without permission.

She had even commented that it was lucky he had spotted them from the window on his way upstairs. Such a shame that he couldn't have gone down to apprehend them himself. She would never relish punishing her own house's students. Her concern had been more that it was getting dark and if any of the flyers were on the house team they might be injured just before their first match.

None of the Quidditch team were flying around the grounds though. There weren't any students out there, but she was not to know that. He just really needed to get everyone out of the staff room.

He looked about the room. Trelawney was hovering around near the fireplace. Every now and then she seemed to gaze into the flames with a vacant look on her face. No change there then.

Snape limped over to her.

"One of your students is looking for you in your classroom," he whispered, looking carefully around to make sure that he had not been overheard. He could hardly walk and although everyone else knew that he would not have been climbing up to her tower room class, Sybill seemed to be in a world of her own and had failed to notice his injury.

Snape tried to feel guilty at sending her on a wild goose chase but then remembered that she had failed to foresee his injury despite wrestling his cup from him to read his leaves the day before Halloween.

He looked about the room again. Thankfully Professor Binns was not there. He had no idea how to persuade him to leave the room. No one had yet to persuade him that he was dead so there was not much hope of getting him to leave.

Snape looked to the clock. There was not much time before Filch arrived.

The last teacher in the room, Professor Flitwick was engrossed in marking some third year essays. With a wave of his wand and a muttered spell Snape watched as Flitwick's papers flew off of the desk and out of the window Snape had conveniently opened. Flitwick ran to the window and tried to charm the papers back to himself but he had not calculated on the spell Snape had put on them and by the time he realised it was too late and he was forced to go outside to retrieve them.

Flitwick closed the door behind him, as he hurried outside, wondering which of the students had charmed their paper to fly away, taking all the others with them.

Snape waited a moment and then followed him to the door. Opening it a crack he looked down the passageway. He had cleared the room not a moment too soon. Here was Filch with the bandages.

Practically dragging Filch into the staff room Snape shut the door behind them.

"Don't know why you don't just go to Madam Pomfrey and get her to look at it for you," grumbled Filch.

"No need to trouble her with a little scratch," replied Snape. There was no way that he was going to the hospital wing where that meddling woman resided. Every time she clapped eyes on him she was telling him to get some sun and that his colour was unhealthy. The last thing he needed was another lecture from the school nurse.

"Not like it's part of my job to be fetching bandages," Filch continued, clearly eager to be out chasing students. Mrs Norris would have to cope on her own for a few minutes. Maybe he should have taken her with him when he had approached that wretched dog. From the look of that feline she could have probably taken it on no matter how many heads it had.

"Just hurry up," snapped Snape as he looked again towards the door. How long before one of the teachers returned?

Filch passed him the first bandage as Snape lifted his robes above his knees to reveal the bloody and mangled mess of his leg.

"Hagrid's beast sure is a good guard dog," commented Filch as he passed Snape another bandage.

"Blasted thing," replied Snape. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Then out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a movement near the door.

"POTTER!" What was the little sneak creeping into the staff room for? He dropped his robes back down to cover his legs. How was it that he had spent all this effort emptying the staff room only to have Potter come waltzing in and start staring at his legs? Bad enough that his father had thought it was funny to show off his legs to the entire fifth year whilst hanging him upside down. Now his son was determined to get a look too!

Harry muttered something that Snape failed to hear. Something about a book. He really didn't care.

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Harry fled the room leaving the door open wide.

Snape turned to Filch and snatched the remaining bandages from him. Limping out of the staff room he decided to return to his office and see if he could whip up a quick potion to help the pain. Better to have Draco Malfoy constantly bothering him with uninteresting bits of news from his father than stay around here for everyone to gape at him.


End file.
